


Hiding in the Hayloft

by YellowPencils



Category: The Doctor Blake Mysteries
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:36:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25965226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowPencils/pseuds/YellowPencils
Summary: When the car breaks down and it's about to rain, Lucien and Jean decide to shelter in a nearby barn.
Relationships: Jean Beazley/Lucien Blake
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Hiding in the Hayloft

"Are you sure this is a good idea? It looks like nobody's been here for years," Jean asked Lucien as they approached the rundown barn.

"We don't really have a choice," he replied, pointing at the ominous grey clouds overhead, "At least it will be dry. And more comfortable than the car."

"Hmmm," Jean managed, obviously wanting him to know that she wasn't convinced.

They had taken a rare day off and decided to spend it away from Ballarat. In the morning they had driven a few towns over and had lunch in a nice restaurant, before wandering through the streets hand-in-hand, looking in a few shops and making the odd purchase - a couple of books that Lucien wanted to read, some wool for Jean, before heading home. They had made it just over half way when the car had suddenly sputtered to a stop.

"We should shelter in the barn until the rain has passed, at least, then we can hopefully flag down a passing car," Lucien said, "I think I'll just run back to the car, I've got a couple of blankets in the boot."

Jean made her way to the barn and stood just inside the entrance waiting for her husband to return, which he did in less than a minute, two folded checked blankets in his hand, one green and one red.

Lucien smiled as he approached her and pointed to something behind her.

"There's a hayloft up there, we'll probably be more comfortable there. And it'll be at least a bit warmer."

Jean sighed as she looked behind her, "You expect me to climb that ladder? I am wearing heels, Lucien!"

"Take them off."

"And stockings."

"Take them off as well."

"And get splinters in my feet?"

"I'm a doctor. I can remove them for you."

Jean rolled her eyes, he always had an answer for everything.

"It's not a very high ladder," Jean looked it up and down before giving a determined nod and reaching for it, "And I'm a farm girl. I'll just take it slow."

"Don't worry, I'll be right here to break your fall if I need to," Lucien said, causing Jean to glance down, intending to tell him not to tempt fate.

"Lucien!" she hissed, "Are you looking up my skirt?"

"No!" he insisted, sounding offended at the accusation, as he continued to look up her skirt.

It didn't long for Jean to make it to the top of the ladder, kneeling down and peering over the edge to watch Lucien begin his own ascent. When she was within reach, he handed the two blankets to her so it was easier to make it the rest of the way.

Looking around, Lucien took in the scattering of straw over the wooden floor, and some small mounds of it in the corner.

"Perfect," he grinned, raising his eyebrows in a way his wife knew well.

"Don't even think about it," she stated firmly, starting to unfold the blankets, "Now, where shall we put these?"

"I think we should assume we're going to be here for a while, so we may as well get comfy," Lucien said as he helped her to position the red blanket on the floor.

Jean removed her shoes to place them against the wall, with her cardigan on top. Next to her, Lucien also took his shoes off, followed by his jacket. He unfastened his waistcoat, but left it on.

It was the natural next step to curl up together on top of the first blanket, before pulling the green one over them, their arms around each other.

"This is nice," Lucien said, running his hand up and down Jean's back.

"You wouldn't be saying that if you grew up on a farm!" Jean laughed, "You don't want to know about all the creepy crawlies lying around us, for a start."

"No, I don't think I do," Lucien laughed, "Especially when there's something much more interesting lying around."

"Some _thing_?" came the disapproving reply.

"The most beautiful woman in the world is lying next to me," he clarified quickly.

"That's much better," she laughed.

There was several seconds of silence as Jean noticed a movement beneath the blanket.

"Speaking of creepy crawlies, something seems to be opening the buttons on my blouse," she observed.

"Hmmm," Lucien mused as his hand disappeared inside her blouse and bra to caress her breast, "Lucky creepy crawly."

Jean gasped as her husband rubbed her nipple until it was rock hard, then repeated his actions on her other breast. Attempting to maintain some sort of decorum, she moved back a quarter of an inch.

"We probably shouldn't be doing this here. What if someone finds us? Can you imagine if people in Ballarat found out that we'd been arrested for inappropriate behaviour?"

"Matthew would just roll his eyes and say I've corrupted you. Alice would pretend to disapprove but would secretly find it hilarious. Charlie wouldn't be able to look us in the eyes, but Rose would be cheering us on."

Jean was only half-listening by then, because Lucien's hand was suddenly grasping her bum and massaging it enthusiastically.

Realising that she was quickly falling behind, Jean hurridly unfastened Lucien's shirt buttons and grabbed hold of his vest, pushing it up so that she could touch his bare chest. It was one of her favourite parts of him, soft, strong and safe all at the same time.

Things moved quickly between them and as Lucien pulled Jean's skirt up to her hips, she managed to unfasten his belt and trousers, placing her hand inside his underwear and smiling at his long groan of pleasure at her touch.

Jean grinned as she felt her knickers being pulled down her legs and she kicked them off as she sat up to straddle her husband. As she did so, the blanket slid off, no longer needed.

"Jean!" he gasped, enjoying her now-tousled hair, her face already flushed red.

Lucien reached for his wife and openly stared at her chest as she moved closer to him. With no slip on he could see her bra clearly where he had opened her blouse and it was already slightly out of place, with her right breast looking like it was in danger of falling out of the garment at any moment.

To ensure that didn't happen, Lucien reached out with both hands, unfastened Jean's bra and pulled both cups forward, ensuring the both of her breasts were revealed to him, one nipple half-hidden by her blouse.  
Jean bit her lip shyly as Lucien looked at her, mesmerised by the sight before him. He moved forward so he could reach her breasts with his mouth, kissing and sucking them as his desire pressed against her thigh eagerly.

Suddenly, they both move towards each other, no longer able to stay back. Their lips meet with an urgency that felt almost over-indulgent, considering their enthusiastic love-making both the night before and that very morning.

Lucien moved his hand from his wife's bum and placed it between her thighs, feeling how wet she was as she began grinding against him, repeating his name between every quick breath she took.

"Jean," Lucien placed his hands on her hips, gripping so hard he would probably leave a bruise, "Please!"

Jean smiled down at him coyly, shifting so his hardness ran gently over her entrance.

"Jean!" Lucien managed to splutter, "Be careful with that if you don't want me to...oh!"

Despite his protest, Jean repeated the movement, but a fraction harder. She loved the effect she could have on him, the housekeeper on the army Major. Sweet innocent Jean on the well-travelled doctor and police surgeon, the POW who had seen the worst the world could give. She could reduce him to jelly in an instant.

She would be lying if she said she didn't get a thrill from the power she had, from the looks he gave her and the sounds he made even when they were at home in their own bed, having boring, everyday relations.

Not that there was ever anything boring about it, of course.

As Jean felt herself moving towards release she leant forward and kissed her way along her husband's shoulder, her teeth scraping the skin pleasantly.

At the new angle, coupled with the sensation of Jean's teeth on his over-heated skin, Lucien moved his hands back to his wife's bum, his nails digging into her flesh as he supported her movements.

Suddenly, Jean froze and her inner muscles gripped onto Lucien tightly as she made a noise something like a giant sigh, muffled as her teeth bit into Lucien's flesh just below his left shoulder.

The sensation of Jean tightening around him, plus the noise she made, alongside the sweet pain of what he knew would be a visible bite mark for the near future, sent Lucien over the edge.

Trying to gasp out her name without success due to his lack of breath, Lucien could only hold her tightly as he rode through his own release. When he was finally able to breathe calmly he opened his eyes to find Jean still straddling him, sitting up with her skirt bunched around her hips, her shirt unfastened and half-covering her exposed breasts, her bra still displaced underneath them.

"I never thought I'd be so glad for the car to break down. Maybe we shouldn't get a new one like we were planning to," he said as Jean wrapped herself around him with her head on his chest.

"Hmmm," she agreed sleepily.

"Or maybe we should get one with a big back seat," he smirked, waiting for the inevitable reaction.

"Maybe..." came the sleepy voice again, as Jean's head burrowed into his neck and he became overwhelmed by the smell of her shampoo.

There was a pause before the voice spoke again.

"Wait...back seat...silly Lucien..." was all she managed, wriggling around as she made herself comfortable, determined to settle in for a nap, it seemed.

Lucien smiled as he reached around her for the discarded green blanket and pulled it over them both, yawning as he did so.

"We'll see, my darling," he muttered as he kissed the top of her head, "But for now, sweet dreams."


End file.
